


another word for arrhythmia

by coricomile



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Interrogation, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 6, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why bother?" The captain asked. He was imposing in his suit, his face shadowed by the naval cap. Arthur hadn't gotten a good look at him before he'd been tied down. A shiver of fear curled up in his stomach as the captain came closer to him, his oversized coat blocking out what little light was filtered into the hold. He would not break. "If you won't talk, maybe I'll use you for something better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	another word for arrhythmia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth square on my simultaneous line bingo for the torture/interrogation and uniform kink squares. Actual hardest thing to write and it took me awhile to settle down on this idea. 
> 
> **Warning:** Opens on a consensual rape roleplay scene, where negotiations have not been shown and safety measures are not mentioned.

"Tell me where he is," the captain demanded, hand fisted in Arthur's hair. He pulled and Arthur's head went with his hand, knocking into the steel post he'd been tied to. The rope around his wrists chafed, too tight. He couldn't feel his fingers any longer. "Do you think you're doing him any favors? Do you think I won't find him?"

Arthur spat at the captain's polished boots. He'd been caught in the middle of the heist, hands still fumbling with the lock. His partner had gotten away, but the captain had grabbed Arthur on his way out. The captain grinned, his teeth bared. He smacked Arthur's head against the pole again, hot pain flaring up through Arthur's cheek, his teeth clicking together. 

"Why bother?" The captain asked. He was imposing in his suit, his face shadowed by the naval cap. Arthur hadn't gotten a good look at him before he'd been tied down. A shiver of fear curled up in his stomach as the captain came closer to him, his oversized coat blocking out what little light was filtered into the hold. He would not break. "If you won't talk, maybe I'll use you for something better."

The wool of the captain's pants was thick and heavy, reeking of sweat and dirt. He pressed his hips to Arthur's face, the hand still in his hair keeping him pinned. He rubbed Arthur's face against his crotch, blocking his mouth and nose, suffocating him slowly. Arthur gasped for breath, but all it gave him was the taste of damp wool on his tongue. 

"There's a lad," the captain said brightly, his free hand pushing down to shove two fingers into Arthur's mouth. He hooked them into Arthur's cheek, dragging him away far enough to pull in an aching breath. Nails scraped at the soft insides of his mouth, ragged and tasting of hemp and brine. 

Arthur bit down. The captain pulled his hand away, skin and blood sticking to Arthur's teeth. His ears rung as knuckles caught him against the side of the head, knocking him into the pole again. Ringing blurred out the sound of everything else. The captain dipped his head, dark eyes burning fire bright. 

"Do not do that again," he hissed. He undid the buttons of his fly quickly, the salt stench of his skin overwhelming so close. Rank, hot breath ghosted over Arthur's ear before the slick tip of tongue touched it. "I will gladly kill you for less."

Arthur pressed his mouth shut, breathing through his nose. The captain laughed, standing straight again. He pulled his cock from his pants, half hard and softly pink. He wrapped his filthy hand around it, stepping close so that every time he jerked at it his knuckles bumped into Arthur's nose. When it was fully hard, he pressed the head to Arthur's lips. Arthur glared up at him. 

"Do you think you're so strong?" The captain asked. He smeared the head across Arthur's cheek, tapping it there mockingly. "I bet I can break you." The hand in his hair tightened to the point of pain, Arthur's eyes watering as his hair was pulled free. The captain laughed, letting go of his cock long enough to backhand Arthur again. 

His lips parted on a gasp and the captain took the split second advantage. His skin was musty and salty, overpowering. He thrust in hard, the tip of his cock lodging into Arthur's throat and gagging him. Arthur thought about biting down, fuck living long enough to see the results, but the captain's fingers locked around his chin, digging into the tender spaces of his cheeks and holding his mouth open. 

The captain's thrusts were brutal, his stomach bashing against Arthur's nose. Arthur choked, spit running down his chin and collecting in the hollow of his throat. The captain wrenched his jaw open wider, his nails splitting open tender skin. 

Arthur struggled against the ropes around his wrists, cutting his skin against them, but they held tight. He couldn't breathe. Tears gathered in his eyes as he gagged, snot keeping him from taking in air. The captain laughed, his voice cruel and cold enough to send shivers down his spine. 

"I could keep you like this forever," the captain said, tipping Arthur's head back. He pulled out long enough for Arthur to drag in a breath, his lungs aching, before bullying in again. The wool of his pants scraped at Arthur's nose and lips, chafing them raw. "Would your ass be as sweet as your mouth?"

Arthur struggled harder. The captain moved his hand from Arthur's chin to his throat, squeezing his fingers until black spots began to take over Arthur's vision. When he released, Arthur tried to inhale, coughing around the captain's cock. His teeth brushed skin and he was rewarded with a sharp punch to the gut. 

He gasped, drunk on stolen oxygen. The captain rubbed his spit slick cock over Arthur's face, sticky precome smearing over Arthur's jaw and eyelashes. Arthur wanted to fight. Wanted to pull his gun from its holster and shoot the fucker in the face, but he was helpless, _hopeless_ , in a way he'd never been. 

"I think I am going to keep you," the captain whispered. He yanked Arthur's head up, fucking shallowly into his open mouth. The bitterness of his precome was thick and strong, overtaking every other sense. "When I'm done here, I'll gather the other men. Let them take your pretty ass until you cry. You'd be lovely sobbing on a cock."

The captain grabbed him by the sides of the head, huge palms covering his ears until Arthur could hear nothing but the thunder fast beat of his own heart, and dragged him in. He was glad for it, glad not to hear the rough grunts of the captain as he used Arthur's mouth. 

For a brief, shining moment, Arthur thought he would pass out. His vision blinked in and out of focus, the captain's coat and stomach the only thing he could see, and he could feel his mind slowly slipping into darkness. Before he could pass out, before he could give in, the captain stilled, Arthur's face smashed into his stomach. His cock pulsed on Arthur's tongue, thick, bitter come coating it. 

He retched when the captain pulled back, refusing to vomit. The captain reached down and grabbed Arthur's crotch, squeezing until everything was a bright burst of pain. He said something, but Arthur couldn't hear. Everything had turned into a dull roar.

The ship tilted violently, the world blurring into blackness. Arthur jerked awake, heart still racing. He took a steadying breath and reached for the IV. It stung coming out, blood welling up into a neat bubble. Beside him, Eames groaned. 

"Everything you wanted, love?" Eames asked, rolling to his side. He kept his hands to himself, but his eyes tracked over the line of Arthur's body critically, checking for damage that didn't exist. Arthur took another breath and took a bandage from the first aid kit on the dresser. He wiped away the blur of blood and taped the bandage over the spot. Easy, familiar motions to soothe himself with. 

"Yes," he said when he'd caught his breath. He was still dizzy with endorphins and somnacin, but the real world was coming back into focus. "Thank you."

"So proper," Eames teased, his full lips curving into a smile. He carefully put one arm around Arthur's waist, tugging until Arthur was laid over his chest. Arthur loved him for not restraining. "Maybe we try something a little less exciting next time, hm? A little bondage, perhaps. I'd look lovely in red ropes." 

"You think you look lovely in everything," Arthur said. He tracked the steady beat of Eames' heart. It had been everything he'd wanted- intense, violent, unapologetic- but this was perfect. Not that he'd admit it out loud. Eames' ego was large enough. 

"That's because I do. Now shush." Eames ran a soothing hand down the arch of Arthur's back, nails scratching gently at his skin. "I'm going to pamper you now, and you're going to like it."


End file.
